


Boxing Day

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Poetry, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: John and Rosie have accepted Sherlock's invite to come over for Boxing Day.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Kudos: 1





	Boxing Day

It's Boxing Day  
lets wrap up tight  
go visit Sherlock  
keep it light

enjoy his smiles  
try not to assume  
trip into old habits  
give him room  
\--  
Watsons coming  
home tonight  
invite him to stay  
if it feels right

Help him see  
I'd welcome more  
give us a chance  
open the door  
\--  
This is nice  
it feels like home  
don't want to go  
I'm wanting more  
\--  
The tree is lit  
The house is cozy  
Stay  
for a bit...

We'll drink to Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> Started tagging a Christmas post of Sherlock Art and this rhyme started, decided to finish it. Merry Christmas and Happy Boxing Day!


End file.
